1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid such as ink or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In an inkjet head which is an exemplary liquid ejecting head, a plurality of members forming the head are fixed to one another with a binder in some cases. When a binder is used, redundancy of the binder may move into ink passages of the head, thus deteriorating the ink ejection performance of the ejection openings. The ink ejection performance means the ejection speed, the ejection direction, the size of ink droplets ejected, or the like. For example, when the redundant binder moves into the ink passages corresponding to some of the ejection openings, the ink ejection performance becomes uneven among the ejection openings.